long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yue Yang/Skills
Skills [[Inherent Skill|'Innate Inherent Skills']] * [Twin Stars] ** [Counterfeit] Level 6 *** You are as cunning as a fox and as treacherous as a poisonous snake. You are like a chameleon, you live your life in disguise. You are a facade, nobody can see through your heart. Reached level 2 (R=91). Reached level 5 in the three shrines quest (R=309, R=310, R=311, R=312). Reached level six after Intermediate grimoire level up (R=430). *** Mesmerising When the person possessing this skill smiles it triggers a special effect that can hypnotize the other party (only effective towards those of the opposite gender). (R=430) **** Effect: The higher the level of Counterfeit skill is, the stronger this skill will be. It has the power to control females. ** [Divine Vision] Level 6 *** You have eagle-like eyes and sage-like reactions. Like a god of death, you can see a person's true soul. You have an all-seeing vision that sees through (to the truth/reality of) the world, so you’ll be immune to illusions, can tell if something is fake, and know when someone is bluffing. Vision reached Level 2 (R=52), Level 3 (R=121), Level 4 (R=198), Level 5 (R=269), Level 6 (R=476) * Gemini Innate Level 4 ** Summons a double that has a spiritual connection with the summoner. The double could perform Telepathy and Exchange from a certain distance with the summoner, Also grants the ability Pacifier. (R=216), (Leveled up R=305, R=311) Domains of Power * [Devour] Domain of Power 'Allows Yue Yang to ‘Devour’ anything and everything within his domain and make it his own power. (R=283, R=292) Range: Body, Effects: Can ‘devour’ any concept or ‘domain’ as well as the energy of heaven and earth freely. (R=430) * ['Star Explosion] Domain of Power 'Yue Yang can collect and condense starlight in one of his hands to make a sphere of light. When it explodes, the damage is equal to a star exploding. (R=284) Range: 5 metres. (R=392) It rapidly expands from an extremely small sphere to the size of a nebula that contains constellations, similar to a galaxy. (R=534) * 'Wheel Domain of Power'' ''Described as a giant runic war circle that floats behind Yue Yang’s back. Yue Yang must be in a innate state to use it. It emits bursts of light that attack targets before returning and recharging the runic wheel. At the basic level of power, no one under Innate level 5 can withstand it. (R=188) According to the words of one of Three Great Heaven Leaders Yue Yang is in possession of True World-Exterminating Wheel. There exist some people with World-Exterminating Wheel but there are extremely few and their wheels are fake. True World-Exterminating Wheel has Immemorial Rune in the middle of the runic circle. Because of this Immemorial Rune is the World-Exterminating Wheel True and a hundred times more powerful. * Wheel Domain of Power'' ''A giant rune wheel that is extremely similar to but still different from the World Exterminating Wheel. Within ten meters of this giant rune wheel, there was nothing that could affect it. The wheel also possesses a special power and will. It could not be negated by anything or any power. There is no external power in this world that could affect it.(R=539) Its existence was just like the birth of an entire universe. It had existed since the beginning of everything. It was the exact opposite of the World Exterminating Wheel. One could exterminate everything, the other would remain eternally. The 2 wheels (World Exterminating Wheel and Eternal Wheel) had to be used together. No matter which one, there was no way to use them to their maximum if used alone. * [Flame|[Nirvana Flame ]]'A pure and intense flame, that is capable of burning everything to the ground, and purify all things ** ['Nirvana Flame Pillar]' Domain of Power' *** [Purify] *** [Refining] *** [Weaponize] *** [Rebirth] *** [Nirvana Flame Wings] (R=444) *** [Nirvana Berserker] *** [Unkillable Body] *** [Nirvana Flame Armor] ' * Creation Domain of Power – '''Yue Yang's main domain that he comprehended in the Gate of Life and Death. It is the same as the gate of life and death itself, allowing Yue Yang to use the illusory powers of both the gate of life, to create illusory reality, and the gate of death, to create realistic illusions. There are many similarities with Xue Wuxia and Qian Qian, but a little multiplication, plus his original domain, and the various beasts, and the special effects of all sorts of treasures, real and fake. The only drawback is that his domain has a radius of 100 meters, and the area of effect is quite small. [[Invisible Sword Qi|Innate Invisible Sword Qi'']] ''Innate Invisible Sword Qi - Foundation'' * '''Supreme Sword * Mysterious Three Styles ** Elegant Sword Dance ** Supreme Sword Aim ** Five Insights Back To One * Marvelous Way of the Heart ** Nature’s Heart ** Massacring Heart * Open Heaven’s Eyes ** Naked Eyes Traverse ** Heaven Eyes Traverse * Expanse of mind * Sword of control [Innate] Invisible Qi - Swords: They are created out of condensed qi that is harder than any known metal by 10,000 times. * '''Gui Cang '(R=527) A black greatsword. It's two-meters wide and ten-meters in length. It's a greatsword with its own will that is superior to Divine Equipment. Gui means to gather, to belong or to return; Cang means to conceal or hide – read as tsang. * 'Shuang Hua '(R=527-528) A white longsword. It's white, slender, two-meters long, flexible as a rainbow, and has a blade that's crystal clear. It's a longsword with its own will that is superior to Divine Equipment. Shuang means frost; Hua means magnificent or splendid. * 'Scarlet Xiao Lian '(R=688) * There are 6 other swords in this set. Their colors are orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue and purple. These are all divine swords, each more powerful than the last. (R=527) ''Cards of Fate ''(R=448) A dark gold card that has many mysterious figures on it. Like the card representing ‘World’, there is a big world tree. Like the card representing ‘Fate’, there is a giant hand that is gold in color. Like the card representing ‘Sky Wolf’, there is a brilliant star over a wolf that is swallowing everything around it. Yue Yang's Card of Fate is seemingly a mutation of the three cards below. * '''World **An amazing card, the one who picked it would have a perfect ability of creation, being able to create all things of the world, the only check and balances was the success rate. * Fate **Fate was completely free, with the ability to irreversibly control fate. * Sky Wolf **Represented the Destruction of the world. It was related to the legend in which World Destroying Demon Wolf swallowed the world. The one who picked it would obtain the power of destruction, even the strongest Innate would be forever destroyed if attacked, unable to survive in the state of the soul. '''''Other Skills * [Inner 'heart' Mirror] skill gained from completing the Virgo Temple. * [Heaven’s Fury Fire Lotus] 'Originally the Scarlet Concubine’s Scarlet Lotus Fire Technique, Yue Yang gained his own version of this technique after entering his berserk state. Made from unrefined Scarlet Lotus Fire, Energy Fountains, Divine power of the Guardian Divine Shield and Fluid from a blood arrow. These various forms of energy where condensed with Yue Yang’s wrath and controlled by Yue Yang’s Yang ability to form this upgraded ability form. (R=418) ** Shown the ability to destroy any artifacts under the divine level instantly. (R=418) ** Has the ability to generate a deterrent force of wrath in which the quality of the deterrent force depends on the output or size of the fire lotus. (R=419) * ['Telekinesis] '''(R=599): a skill that many Innates have but with a much larger area of effect. Area of effect = up to a hundred meters. * '''God’s Blood/Spirit Blood Contract * Twice-Strengthening * Threefold Strengthening * Puppet Beast Creation * Refining/Purifying: Using spiritual Qi and/or fire to refine demon beast cores and medical ingredients * Armageddon Slash - Self-made Sword technique '(improved), ('Eight Hungry Blades Beheading Technique which Yue Qiu self-created also World-Destroying Sword Technique) ** First Slash: Depriving Mountains and Rivers [First Slash: Earth Splitting Slash] ** Second Slash: Heaven and Earth Collapse ** Third Slash: Lord of Rivers and Mountains ** Fourth Slash: Universe Reverse ** Fifth slash: Slaughter of Gods and Demons * [Steel Chopping] * Three moves of the Ferocious Tiger: (stolen from Tiger Nian) (R=369) *# Strike of the Ferocious Tiger: *# Engulf of the Hungry Tiger: *# Whip of the Angry Tiger: * Desert Storm; has a total of 8 moves, a non-stop combo attack. self-created by Prince of Zi Jin. It was copied/stolen by Yue Yang when battling him for the first time ** First Move: Rising * Two Dragons Vying for Pearls: Using spiritual Qi, the host creates two fingers from qi and uses them to scoop out their opponent’s eyes. (R=134) * Breast-Groping Hand Technique * Dog-Beating Staff Technique '''(Staff Technique) ** Techniques *** '''pounding, piercing, sweeping, thrusting, hacking, deflecting, jabbing, spinning * Yue Clan’s Spear Technique ** Techniques *** pounding, piercing, sweeping, thrusting, hacking, deflecting, jabbing, spinning ** (Non-Official Terms) *** [Basic Level-Pike Pierce] – The spear is thrown at high speeds at the target, its power is enough to pierce an enemy equipped with a strengthening type beast. R=101 *** [Advanced Level-Ascension] – The host’s body ascends into the air with his or her spear, the spear then gains the power of three hundred thousand kilos and slams down on the opposing enemies. R=101 * Yin Yang Twin Fish Circle''' (Level 2, R=160) (An original skill that Yue Yang created (R=112) ** Description: Yue Yang uses innate qi to create a ball of flame and a ball of black gas, then manipulates them to revolve around each other, like a spinning Yin and Yang Circle. ** Skill Compartments: **# ['Spherical Beheader'] – Yue Yang spins his Hui Jin Magic Blade to form a circle that engulfs everything. (R=134) **## The ability to reflect or absorb energy type and physical attacks to a limit. (R=160, R=162, R=291) **# ['Fire Mastery'] – Yue Yang can control the element of fire after comprehending the Yang pole from his Yin and Yang skills. (R=162) **## '''Fire Immunity' – Yue Yang became immune to pure fire-elemental attacks after mastering his yang pole. (R=174, R=368) **## Fire Controller – Yue Yang can control any type of flame he can produce or absorb. (R=162, Hui Jin Magic Blade flames, R=?) **# [Water and Ice Mastery] Yue Yang can control water after comprehending the Yin pole from his Yin and Yang skill. (Mentioned R=165, Mastered R=266) **## Water/Ice Immunity – Yue Yang became immune to pure water-elemental attacks after mastering his yin pole. (R=?, R=?) **## Water/Ice Controller – Yue Yang can control any type of water/ice he can produce or absorb. (R=266, R=?, R=?) * Positive [Yang Pole] -Fire ** Fire Shield ** F'ire Armour' ** Flame Spear * Negative [Yin pole] - Ice/Water * Fire Bow and Ice Arrow’s – Using his mastery over fire and ice, yue Yang creates a bow of pure flame and arrows of pure water/ice. (R=?, R=278, R=362) ** [Water Arrow] – Able to blow a hole in a mountain and kill a innate ranker easily in one hit (R=362) ** [Ice Arrow: Enchanted] – Able to break an innate ranker's grimoire shield. * Purple Lightning * Titan Thunderbolt (chapter 488) ** bright silver in colour, obtained through his devour domain when fighting the imprisoned titan * Crystal Armor: Originally the sickly beauty’s defensive skill. User covers their body in a crystal lik- armor. (R=341) ** Effect: Can defend against attacks of the users cultivation level at base form. * Force Neutralizing skill('''optimal dodging technique): Learned from the loli sword princess in Yue Yang’s dreams, allows for him to minimize shock type damage. (R=216) * '''Heaven Eyes Divine Vision: (X-Ray Vision gained from combining Yue Yang’s Eyes Traverse with the Vision - Needs to be chanted) R=269 ** Gives all the benefits from both skills plus a focusing effect. This eliminates unnecessary information Yue Yang may not want. * ''X-Ray Vision: (A skill gained from combining Yue Yang’s Vision level four and Heaven’s Eyes level one.) R=198 * '''Space Teleportation' – Yue Yang learnt how to teleport by imitating the Marquis of Zi Jin’s Space Teleportation ability. (R=153) ** Allows Yue Yang to teleport 100 meters instantly, accuracy is dependent on Yue Yang’s state of mind. (R=156) * '''''Innate Qi Control (Non-official Terms): *# [Purify] – Using his innate qi, he can purify demonic qi similiar to how plant type beasts can purify demonic qi. R=39 *# [Scan][Innate Sensing] – Using his innate qi, he can probe a target and detect various things about his target such it’s attributes. R=40 *# [Infuse] – Using his innate qi, Yue Yang can infuse his sword Qi into objects or life-forms to increase or evolve its power. R=40 *# [Shape] – Using his inate qi, Yue Yang can shape his innate qi into any shape or form by controlling it with his will. R=337 * [[Grimoire#Grimoire Summoning|'Instant Grimoire Summoning']]: The ability to summon the grimoire instantly R=115 * Halo Shield: The ability to enter and exit your grimoire halo shield. * Life-Death Grimoire Summon: Whenever Yue Yang is on the verge of dying, he can summon out his Celestial Grimoire powers. R=150 * Controlled-Madness (berserk): The state in which Yue Yang has gone mad, in this state he is about 1.5 to 2.0 stronger then normal but barely can keep his rationality to the point of losing it entirely, the increase from then on is reflected by how mad he is. (R=155 + R=352) * Knowledge ** Runes ' *** tragic guy’s mother’s knowledge/inheritance *** Wu Hen/Sickly Beautys' research *** Ghost Genius Yue Gang puppet rune knowledge **** anti-puppet Rune Circle *** Starlight Rune Pattern *** God Rune Boundary **** Heaven Runes and Ancient Runes from the Four-sided Divine Stele and the dwarf blood slaves a super defensive runic war circle. (R=541, R= 542, R=543) ** Demon language ** Xiao Wen Li’s knowledge and memory fragments ** Empress Fei Wen Li’s inheritance * ['Aurora] after using Fusion with Luo Hua * Body Fusion ** Techniques ** Body Fusion ** Fusion (how to control and blend his Innate Qi with his beasts) * Binding Chain (Xiao Wen Li) * Night Vision (Fei Wen Li) * Scream Tolerance (Bloody Queen) * Heaven Feather (Bloody Queen) ** ‘Heaven Feather’ was that Red could share the transformed state of ‘War Feather’ * Flame Whip of Agony (Bloody Queen) ** A combination of the fury of Yue Yang’s berserk mode, the resentment of the Scarlet Concubine’s despair, and the original power of pain of the Flame Whip. * Evil Shadow (Golden Mask) ** Summons an evil shadow with half the strength of the summoner for an hour. Evil Shadow will disappear automatically when its strength is depleted. References Category:Skills